Opportunities
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy's best friend tries to push Remy in the right direction: Cameron. Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen Pg13 thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I'm not sure if I want to continue this. It's a bit boring as compared to my other fics… but yea I hope at least one of you will like it lol. Thanks. Constructive Criticism and Reviews welcomed. Sorry for any errors… didn't really read it through haha.**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Own character)**

**Title: Opportunities**

"Remy! God, don't you know you're supposed to put the thing in first before you put the other thing! Geez!"

Remy burst out laughing at her little cooking mistake and let her best friend take over the pot of pasta. Carrie smacked Remy on the arm playfully, causing the brunette to spill some of her champagne on the kitchen floor.

"Go to the living room, and STAY there before you burn my kitchen down…" Carrie pushed Remy with both hands before turning her attention back to the stove.

Remy giggled and sipped her champagne. She couldn't remember how much she enjoyed the company of her best friend. She was so busy at the hospital, it was rare to have a nice relaxing Friday night off to be with friends, or well, one great friend.

The young doctor set her champagne glass on the coffee table before letting her body fall and sink into the comfortable living room sofa. She sighed and switched the television on, flipping the channel to a medical drama series.

Soon, Carrie brought two plates of steak and pasta in and set them on the coffee table. Handing her brunette friend her utensils, she fell back onto the sofa, set her plate on her lap and started digging in hungrily.

"Stop being a pig!" Remy smirked and began cutting into her steak.

"Why are we watching this crap by the way…" Carrie ignored the pig comment and flipped the channel to Judge Judy.

Remy rolled her eyes. Carrie was in fact, a lawyer. The two friends often mocked each other's professions; lawyers are boring, doctors are oh so dramatic.

"So my dearest bisexual friend, how's work?" Carrie grinned. She didn't actually mean _work _work and Remy knew it.

"Shhh… Judge Judy is REALLY interesting today." The brunette replied, widening her eyes with sarcasm.

Carrie snatched the remote and flipped the television off. "No, I think a certain female doctor is more interesting…" She smiled cheekily at her friend who said nothing and continued to eat her pasta.

Carrie frowned, "Don't make me snatch your plate away." She warned and smirked when Remy turned her head and flashed her an annoyed look.

"Tell me you've asked her out already?"

Remy shook her head lightly and took a bite of her steak.

"Tell me you've flirted with her?"

Remy frowned lightly for a second before stuffing her mouth with pasta.

"Tell me… you've at least had one decent conversation with her?!"

Remy shrugged her shoulders and continued to chew. Carrie pursed her lips in annoyance and reached out to snatch the plate away, unfortunately losing to Remy's fast reflexes. Carrie crossed her arms and continued staring at her friend. The doctor swallowed and smiled nonchalantly with her eyes wide.

"Bitch." Carrie sighed and returned to her own plate. The red-head switched the television back on and ate in silence.

"She's straight…" Remy stated after a few minutes.

"So what!? I'm straight but we've done everything except slept with each other."

Remy chuckled, "You're different, I've known you for eons, plus I think you're a closet bisexual!"

"So maybe she is one too!"

"So you admit you're a closet bisexual?"

"Ye- no! I mean, I don't know but this isn't about… me! It's about Allison Cameron! So quit digressing!"

Remy chuckled and sighed. She indeed had a crush on the blonde doctor. A crush that developed the first time Remy laid eyes on her. A crush that made her not herself when she was around the ER doctor. A crush that made her afraid that the blush on her cheeks was going to give her away instantly.

"Is she working tonight?" Carrie broke the brunette's thoughts.

"Most probably…" Remy shrugged before snapping her eyes at her friend who was in deep thought. "Whyyy?" She asked suspiciously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Huh? No… nothing, just curious… who works on a Friday night, seriously…" Carrie waved away Remy's suspicion before heading to the kitchen with her plate. Remy's eyes followed Carrie curiously as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Remy continued eating. She was just about the finish up her dinner when she suddenly heard a loud scream followed by a loud sound of glass crashing. Remy jumped up from the sofa.

"Carrie!? Are you okay?" She said as she ran to the kitchen.

"Urgh, not really… I think the glass cut my foot" Carrie bent down and clutched her leg in pain.

"Oh god, it's okay, I'm here…" Remy tiptoed over the mess to her friend's side to examine the cut. "Oh Carrie, it's a pretty deep cut! Do you have a first aid kid or something?" Remy looked around the kitchen.

"No, don't think I keep one. God this really hurts, Rem!" The lawyer whined.

"Okay okay don't panic, we gotta get this stitched up." Remy took a piece of paper towel, drenched it with water and pressed it down on the wound. "Okay, hold it there and come on… here put your other arm here."

Remy guided Carrie slowly out of the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and car keys on the way out of the house.

----------------------***********************------------------------

The ER at Princeton Plainsboro was unusually quiet that night. It was probably still early and all the drum drunks hadn't gotten into trouble yet. Remy held her friend up as she hobbled to one of the ER beds.

Cameron, who was sitting behind the desk doing paper work, caught sight of the brunette helping her friend and walked over.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll go get some stuff to sew you up." Remy instructed her friend before turning around and almost bumping into the blonde doctor.

"Sorry! H- Hey…Cam…" Remy smiled and greeted the doctor who was taken aback by the taller doctor's smile. She had only witnessed the brunette smile less than a handful of times.

"Dr. Hadley." Cameron greeted and smiled back. "You stay here, you're not working tonight, let me sew her up." She raised her hand to stop the brunette before moving to Carrie's side.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron." Cameron greeted the patient.

"I know." Carrie said without thinking. Remy flashed her a menacing look behind the blonde doctor's back.

"You know?" Cameron raised her eyebrow at the red-head.

"It's Dr. Cameron unless you're wearing the wrong name tag." Carrie covered up and pointed to Cameron's chest.

"Oh! Right… I forgot I had that." Cameron chuckled, looking down at the white tag while Remy shut her eyes with relief.

Cameron bent down to intently examine Carrie's foot. The red-head looked at Remy and pointed to Cameron with her eyes.

"SAY SOMETHING" The lawyer mouthed.

Remy cleared her throat nervously, "How is she?" the brunette asked.

"She should be fine once I take these shards of glass out and wrap her up…" Cameron said, not taking her eyes off the open wound. Remy nodded silently and looked up at her friend who rolled her eyes.

"So, Dr. Cameron, why are you working on a Friday night, you know, instead of dating?" Carrie straightforwardly asked, making Remy widen her eyes.

"Well, firstly, the ER needed a doctor tonight and secondly, I'm single." Cameron said as she carefully pulled a bit of glass out of Cassie's foot.

"What about Ch…" Remy blurted out but managed to stop herself, or so she thought.

"Chase and I broke up a few weeks ago…" Cameron smiled sadly.

"Sorry." Remy blushed and apologised.

"No it's okay… it's not your fault." The blonde chuckled, "I'm better off without him anyway."

Carrie looked at Remy and signalled for her to ask the older doctor out.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies'… be right back." Remy simply stated and smirked at her friend's annoyance before leaving the ER.

Carrie sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"You guys… had a fight or something?" Cameron said, looking at Carrie and gesturing to her foot.

"Hmm?" Carrie asked, confused.

"I assumed you guys… had a couple's fight and…"

"Oh no no, we're not…" Carrie chuckled "… we're not a couple. Remy's my best friend… since high school."

"Oh?" Cameron said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I know, Remy doesn't seem the type who has friends huh… let alone best friends…" Carrie chuckled.

"No… it's not that… well, I mean yeah but… I guess I don't know her well enough to know what goes on outside her working life…"

"Well maybe you should get to know her… I'm sure she'd love to get to know you better too." Carrie smiled genuinely at Cameron who was about to say something when the sound of the doors to the ER opening distracted both of them.

"Cuddy? Why are you still here?" Cameron said, concerned.

"I was just about to leave actually, had a lot of paperwork to do. You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeap, I should be fine, Friday night is only the best night for drunks and maniacs." Cameron said, sarcasm dripping from her words, as she pulled out a bigger piece of shard from Carrie's foot.

"MOTHERFFff…" Carrie shut her eyes and held her breath. Cameron smiled a sympathetic smile at the red-head.

"And this screamer is Remy's best friend."

Carrie breathed out, and waved at Cuddy, "Hi."

"Hi, nice to meet you… Where is Dr. Hadley anyway?"

"Over here…" A voice from behind Cuddy said. "Dr. Cuddy." Remy greeted.

"You can call me Lisa, since you're not working right now." Cuddy smiled warmly.

"That's a nice name." Carrie blurted causing everyone to look up at her.

"Thank you… I'm sorry, I didn't catch yours." Cuddy smiled, she was always friendly.

"It's Carrie. You know like… the horror movie where the girl just murders everyone by locking them up and setting them on fir-"

"Stop! I'm sorry, please… stop… I hate horror movies." Cameron raised a hand and cut off Carrie, exaggerating a shiver as she did. Remy smiled to herself.

Cuddy just chuckled and said, "I liked that movie a lot, one of my all time favourites. Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to rush to a dinner appointment. See you guys, nice meeting you again, Carrie." Cuddy smiled at Carrie before turning to leave.

"Nice meeting you too, Lisa." Carrie added as the two doctors said their goodbyes.

"Okay, now I just have to wrap you up and you're done!" Cameron said as she grabbed a roll of bandage and began bandaging Carrie's foot.

Remy sat down on the bed next to Carrie's, behind the blonde, and proceeded to lie down. The blonde glanced over her shoulder at the brunette and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good." Remy said, staring at the ceiling.

"You sure you didn't get any of the glass shards in you? I can check if you want." Cameron said, smiling with concern.

"I don't think I feel any pain anywhere on my feet… I should be fine. Thanks." Remy smiled, tapping her feet in the air.

"Okay, if it's anything I'm sure you can handle it yourself anyway." Cameron grinned.

Carrie had to calm herself down and not blow at Remy for missing an opportunity.

"And you're done!" Cameron said as she fastened the bandage with tape. "Walking shouldn't be a problem…"

"Great. Thank you so much." Carrie hopped off the bed and grabbed her shoes.

"I'll take care of her." Remy said as she walked over to Carrie's side.

"Good. I'll see you Monday then."

"Yeah, see you Monday." Remy said as she helped Carrie hop out of the ER.

"Bye! Thanks!" Carrie waved at the blonde doctor who smiled after them.

------------------------************************----------------------------

"You know, for a serial womanizer, you're not very smooth when it comes to girls you are REALLY interested in." Carrie sighed as she sunk into the seat of the car.

"Whatever." Remy said, annoyed by herself; she didn't want Carrie to rub it in.

"Though, I think she might be interested in you…" Carrie, sensing Remy's annoyance, tried to comfort her.

Remy chuckled coldly and shook her head, "You shouldn't give me false hope you know… it's fucking cruel."

"I'm not! I really think she's interested, from the way she glanced at you and stuff. It's fine if you don't wanna fucking believe me!" Carrie raised her voice a little and crossed her arms, agitated. An awkward silence filled the air in the car.

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know… I like her… I like her too much to blow this." Remy sighed, watching the road in front.

"Look, take it slowly okay… go with the flow… and you will glow… okay I made the glow part up, but that's beside the point… just get to know her slowly okay?"

"Okay." Remy nodded confidently.

"And now that I've given you such awesome advice… you owe me one." Carrie grinned.

"What the hell do you want?" Remy smirked.

"I want… Cuddy."

The moment Carrie uttered those words, Remy swerved the car to the left and screeched to a halt, the inertia sending them flying forward only to be pulled back by their seat belts. Remy's eyes were wide open, looking at Carrie.

"WHAT THE FUCK, REMY!?"

"Please tell me you were kidding…" Remy was almost pleading.

"Why? She's smart, hot and she loves Carrie." Carrie grinned widely.

"AND she's my BOSS'S BOSS!"

"Yeah that's good! You can set me up with her!"

Remy threw her hands up in disbelief.

"What?!" Carrie asked, she really didn't think she was in any wrong.

Remy breathed out heavily to calm herself down.

"First of all… you ARE a closet bisexual…" Carrie shrugged at the statement. "Secondly… it's too complicated! I'm not setting you up! Ever!" Remy started moving the car again, hoping to end the conversation.

"Hey! After all I went through to get you to the ER tonight?!" Carrie covered her mouth with both hands after realising what she had just blurted out.

Remy jammed break again and turned her head to face her friend with her jaw hanging open.

"You what?" Remy managed to choke out.

Carrie responded by shaking her head, her hands still covering her mouth.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! GETTING CUT UP LIKE THAT SO THAT YOU COULD GET ME TO TALK TO CAMERON?! YOU ARE… GOD YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC!" Remy threw her hands up again and shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey that's what friends are for…" Carrie grinned after dropping her hands to her lap.

"This isn't funny… I'm gonna bring you to a psychiatrist first thing tomorrow morning…" Remy started the car up for the second time as Carrie rolled her eyes. The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks." Remy finally broke the silence and Carrie chuckled.

"So you'll set me up with Cuddy?" Carrie asked hopefully.

Remy sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Yes you better." Carrie grinned as Remy drove them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the encouragement guys, I really appreciate it :) **

**I'm sorry this took so long… I've been a busy bee the past week and a half. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are any errors. Constructive criticism and Reviews are always welcomed! Thank you!**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Own character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 2**

Carrie stepped through the ER doors and looked around. The first person she saw was Cameron, who was smiling while attending to a young woman. She could see why her best friend had a crush on the ER head; Cameron was beautiful, inside and out; she wasn't Carrie's type though.

Carrie's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Cuddy walking in to talk to one of the nurses. Now, Lisa Cuddy was most definitely her type; strong-charactered, independent and not to mention, _hot. _

"Carrie?" Cameron's voice broke her thoughts as Carrie snapped her gaze from Cuddy to the blonde.

"Huh? Oh. Hello Dr. Cameron..." Carrie said as she did a nervous little wave, afraid that the doctor had caught her checking Cuddy out.

Cameron chuckled, "Hi. You can call me Alison, by the way. How's your foot?"

"Alison, right… hello Alison. My foot's fine thank you, Remy helped me change the bandages yesterday…"

"Are you looking for her?"

"Looking at who?!" Carrie asked nervously, afraid that Cameron had caught her glancing at Cuddy.

"Looking for Remy…?" Cameron raised an eyebrow, confused by the red head's odd behaviour.

"Oh. Yeah, yes, I am… looking… for Remy… we are going for dinner."

"She should be out in a few, I just got word from Cuddy that they just solved the latest case."

"Great. I'll… uh… just sit somewhere and wait for her. Thanks."

"No problem, I'll be around here if you need anything."

Cameron turned and left while Carrie sat down while continuing to eye stalk Cuddy who had no idea she was being checked out for five minutes straight.

Soon, Remy walked through the doors of the ER. She spotted Cameron first who smiled at her and gestured to where Carrie was sitting. Carrie watched as Remy did an out-of-character thing saluting her thank you to the blonde and walking away sheepishly. The lawyer smirked and shook her head as Remy approached her.

"Before you say "I saw that"… Shut up." Remy warned with her index finger.

Carrie continued to smirk and shake her head just to annoy the brunette, "I…saw…th-"

"CARRIE LIKES CU…" Remy announced loudly.

"OKAY OKAY!" Carrie threw both hands up to stop the young doctor.

"CURRY…" Remy smirked and looked around, coming face to face with confused nurses.

"Yes I like curry, can we go now please… I'm freaking starving." Carrie stood up and dragged Remy out of the door, not before taking one last glance at her best friend's boss' boss and noticing that the blonde ER doctor took her own last glance at Remy.

------------------***************------------------------

"Have you thought about what I asked you to do?" Carrie stretched her arms tiredly upwards until she hit the ceiling of the car.

"What did you ask me to do again?" Remy asked just to annoy her friend.

"You know… set me up with Lisa Cuddy…" Carrie looked at Remy hopefully.

"Sorry? What did you say?" Remy pretended to be distracted by the traffic.

"Don't make me crash this car, Rem!"

"Oh please do, then we both won't be stuck in infatuation hell anymore."

"Well, unlike you, I'd rather do something about my infatuation than wallow in self pity."

Remy sighed, "Leave Cameron up to me… I can only help you if you tell me what you want to do… or you know… a plan or something."

"I do have a plan… and it involves you."

Remy gestured for Carrie to continue.

"I need you to go to Cuddy's office and look for any… evidence of like… her usual hang outs… or what she likes to do…"

Remy almost felt the need to jam break again but she calmed herself down just in time.

"So basically, you want us to… stalk her." Remy said as she breathed in and out heavily.

"Well, just leave the stalking to me… you just find the evidence."

Remy rolled her eyes and sighed at her friend.

"Hey don't forget you owe me one… actually two! One for my foot and one for my awesome advice!" Carrie chuckled.

"Whatever."

Carrie knew that was almost as close as a 'yes' you could get out of Remy. The red head leaned in and kissed Remy on the cheek. The brunette smirked at the sweet gesture and rolled her eyes at a smiling Carrie.

-------------*******************------------------

Remy went to work the next day with a weight on her shoulders. She was on a mission and even as cool as she tried to make it sound… it wasn't. The brunette decided to leave the task till end of the day and focus on their new patient. That was deemed impossible as Carrie had messaged her every half an hour of the day asking if she had done it.

When it was later in the day, Remy switched her phone off and walked to Lisa Cuddy's office.

Remy took a deep breath outside the office, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. She ran a hand through her long brown hair and loosened the tension in her muscles, as if preparing for a marathon. The brunette took one more deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!" A voice on the other side said.

Remy opened the door and took a step in slowly.

"Dr. Hadley, what can I do for you?"

Remy realised she hadn't thought this through and froze.

"Remy?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow at the young doctor.

"Dr. Cuddy, uhhh, the nurse… said you… paged for me?"

"Hmm, no… I don't think I did, not that I re-call."

Remy froze again, only her eyes darting around the office.

"Dr. Hadley, are you looking for something?"

"No! I mean… no, I just remembered why I'm… here, in this… beautiful office." Remy took the opportunity to scan the surroundings.

"Yes?" Cuddy prompted, confused by the young doctor's behaviour.

"And… House… he told me to update you about our patient…"

"And?" Cuddy prompted again when Remy did not continue but instead continued looking around.

"Oh the patient's fine… stable… yes… he's stable. Well I should go now… goodnight Dr. Cuddy." Remy turned and left the office while a dumbfounded Dr. Cuddy watched on.

"Did it." Remy messaged Carrie as she sat in the diagnostics office alone.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Came the reply followed by a call.

"OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU FIND?" Carrie shouted into the phone.

"God! Would you calm down!?"

"What what what what?!" Carrie sounded like she was jumping up and down wherever she was.

"Okay there's this coffee place near my hospital which has really good coffee. They sell mugs and cups and stuff, and that's one thing I picked up when I was in her office. She had a lot of those mugs lying around and I think she often goes there for coffee. So you can start there."

"Anything else?!"

"No… I didn't have the time."

"Okay great, well, I'll work on this information first and we'll see how it goes! Thanks Remy! Love ya!"

Before Remy could say 'bye', the phone on the other end clicked. The brunette smiled and placed the phone down on the table and closed her eyes for a while, relieving the burden off her shoulders.

However, a certain blonde doctor entered her mind. Remy cussed softly. She thought of what Carrie had said to her the day before. The brunette stood up and put on her lab coat which was hanging on the chair next to her and left for the ER.

Remy entered the ER and approached the nurses' station where Cameron was busy doing paperwork.

"Hey." The brunette cleared her throat.

Cameron looked up at the gorgeous doctor in front of her and managed a soft "Hi!"

"I was wondering… if you need any help tonight… I'm free and I'd like to help." Remy asked hopefully.

The blonde smiled back and handed a few folders to the brunette, "Do you mind dealing with bays one to four?"

Remy took the folders, "I don't mind," and turned to leave.

"Remy." The brunette turned back round. "Thank you." The blonde said as she smiled.

The younger doctor smiled and nodded lightly before heading to the bays.

Remy's and Cameron's shift ended at around 2am. The younger doctor was drained, having worked two shifts in a row. She plopped herself on one of the hospital beds and groaned when she felt her muscles all over her body ache.

Cameron chuckled, "You do know we have a doctor's lounge right?"

Remy smiled, "Right now I don't even have the energy to get off this bed."

"Are you planning on staying the night here?"

"Yeah, I'm too tired to drive back… a night here would be good… I have a change of clothes anyway."

Just then a few paramedics brought new patients in.

"Okay, let's get you to the doctor's lounge. We don't want patient's lying on the floor now, do we?"

Cameron took the brunette's hand and gently pulled her off the bed playfully. Remy smiled to herself at the touch of the blonde's soft hand.

"It would be good if you could pull me all the way to the doctor's lounge." Remy joked. Cameron chuckled and began pulling the brunette as she dragged her feet.

"You are purposely making this hard, aren't you?" Cameron pulled harder as Remy nodded sleepily and chuckled.

They got to the doctor's lounge in a minute and Remy detached her hand from the blonde's half-heartedly. Cameron made sure Remy was comfortable in bed before switching the lights off.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Remy."

"Thanks… goodnight."

Remy watched Cameron's silhouette disappear behind the door. She replayed the short interaction they had earlier and a silly grin formed on her face just before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised I spelled Allison as Alison in the last chapter… lol but isn't Alison the normal way of spelling Alison… oh well. Somebody correct me please! Haha. Anyway, I just wanna thank you guys so much for the reviews and support! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well =) Constructive Criticism and Reviews are always welcomed, sorry for any errors. Thanks! =)**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 3**

Remy and Carrie sat down to dinner at a quiet Italian restaurant. A week had passed since Carrie received the stalker information. 'Operation Cuddy', as Carrie named it, was not progressing well.

Remy ate a bit of pasta and drank a bit of wine as she watched her best friend twirl and un-twirl pasta on her fork, barely eating any.

"So… I've been having rather decent conversations with Cameron over the past week…" Remy said; eyes lingering on her friend who just nodded lightly and continued to pick at her meatballs.

"Might have flirted… a little bit… but well… she probably thought I was joking." Remy continued, gesturing as she spoke. Her eyes fell back onto Carrie who nodded again and played with her pasta sauce.

Remy rolled her eyes and thought of the best way to get her friend's attention.

"I kissed her." The doctor lied and paused to watch her friend's reaction; Carrie widened her eyes at her pasta for a split second before continuing being emo.

Remy sighed and snapped her fingers in Carrie's face, annoyed.

"Would you cut it out! What's wrong… talk to me…" Remy said encouragingly when Carrie paid attention to her for the first time that night. The brunette placed a hand on her friend's.

The lawyer pushed the plate of pasta away and rested her forehead on the table, with her arms sprawled out on both sides. Remy looked around, a little embarrassed, as other customers looked at the scene and raised their eyebrows.

Carrie snapped her body up, leaned back against her seat and groaned.

"Operation Cuddy… is not working. I went to that stupid fucking coffee place for the whole freaking past week, Remy… and NOTHING! NA-DUH! ZERO! NIET! It's like she disappeared off the fucking face of the fucking earth. Its fate isn't it… I'm not fated to fall head over heels in fucking love… maybe I should just disappear as well! Yah! A fucking good idea, I say! God!" Carrie ended her ramble and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Remy tried hard not to roll her eyes at her over-dramatic friend. Who said doctors were dramatic? Look at the lawyers.

"Well, maybe she only goes on weekends… like Saturdays which is tomorrow… or you're just there at the wrong time…" Remy tried to cheer her friend up even though she wasn't sure she supported this stalker behaviour.

Carrie shrugged, "Maybe."

"Now dear, please eat your pasta."

Carrie pouted and took a small bite of her meatball.

"Look… if you want… I can go with you tomorrow… you know… for moral support or whatever you need."

Carrie's frown immediately turned into a huge thankful smile; something Remy had to chuckle at.

"I would hug you now if you weren't so far across the table from me…"

Remy smirked, "You can hug me later."

"I will! So, Cameron and you are flirting now huh? When are you gonna ask her out?" Carrie grinned.

"Wow, suddenly someone's interested in my social life…"

"I'm always and will forever be interested in your social life, Rem. I will be asking you about your social life even as you're lying buried in the ground, dead and rotting."

"Glad to know!" Remy said sarcastically, causing both of them to laugh.

The best friends continued eating and catching up for the rest of the night.

---------------------*****************------------------------

Loud banging on her front door jolted Remy from her sleep the next morning. The brunette rubbed her head and struggled to open her eyes as she got out of bed and walked towards her front door as the banging continued.

"I'm coming… comi-…" She mumbled and yawned.

Remy opened the door and felt herself being turned around and pushed across the hall to her bedroom.

"Finally! Come on let's go, we're gonna be late! Coffee shop opens at 9am and it's already 8.30! Come on!" Carrie said as she pushed her friend to the bathroom.

Remy was reminded by the time Cameron pulled her to the doctor's lounge and smiled to herself. The doctor closed the door and sat herself down on the toilet bowl. She was just about to fall asleep sitting up when banging on the toilet door woke her up.

"I don't hear flushing! I don't hear water running! Chop chop, Remy!" Carrie shouted as she picked out a set of clothes for her friend.

Remy groaned and washed up. She was regretting offering to go the coffee place with her friend. Soon she emerged from the toilet, looking more awake and refreshed. She looked at her friend who was holding a pair of jeans and a top.

"Why am I friends with you?" The brunette leaned against the door frame tiredly.

"Because, I have awesome fashion sense." Carrie grinned and handed her the clothes.

"Fuck you."

"You've always wanted to."

Remy rolled her eyes and got dressed.

----------------**********************------------------

Remy and Carrie got there just in time for one of the waiters to flip the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. The friends sat down at a corner with plush cushioned seats and warm lighting. As soon as Remy sat down, she got up.

"Where are you going?" Carrie grabbed Remy's wrist to stop her.

"Uh… to buy coffee? Because firstly, I was suddenly awoken by a hormonal-charged girl which leads to my secondly, I'm fucking tired and thirdly, we're in a coffee joint and fourthly, I'm fucking tired."

"You can't! We have to look like we just arrived when Cuddy comes… I mean hello, we could be sitting here all day, think of the many cups of coffee you would have to drink!"

"Not helping."

"Okay okay, at least, wait it out a little longer, you can sleep if you want to."

"Oh. Thank you." Remy said sarcastically as she sat back down and sighed heavily before closing her eyes.

Remy awoke an hour later to Carrie's smacking of her thighs.

"OUCH! What the Fu-"

"Shoosh!! She's here!" Carrie's eyes were widened with… excitement or lust, Remy didn't quite know.

Remy turned to look but was stopped by Carrie's hand on her chin, "Don't look, you idiot! We're gonna let her notice us first!"

Remy nodded and took out her wallet, pretending to count if she had money for coffee. She looked up at her friend who pretended to be on the cell phone with someone. The brunette rolled her eyes at how her friend could be so deceiving.

"Remy!" Cuddy finally noticed and Remy turned to look.

"Dr. Cuddy! What a pleasant surprise!" The brunette tried to sound surprised but she knew she failed when Carrie rolled her eyes at her.

"We're outside of work remember… call me Lisa. Are you and your friend going to order coffee?"

"Yeah, we just arrived so… yeah… why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to… tell me what you want, I'll place the orders."

Carrie, who was still on the phone apparently, whispered, "Mocha latte."

"Uh, we'll have two mocha lattes please. Thanks."

Cuddy nodded and ordered before coming over to sit with Remy and Carrie.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Take care. Bye." Carrie hung up and turned to Cuddy, "Hi Lisa! You remember me, do you?" The lawyer beamed.

"How could I forget? Carrie. How are you?" Cuddy smiled politely.

"I'm good, busy busy with lawyer stuff, what about you?" The red-head waved her phone in the air as she spoke.

"I'm great… hospital has been running smoothly… Remy here, hasn't been giving me a hard time… so all good." Cuddy said with a chuckle while Remy smiled at the little joke as the coffee came.

"How do you find the time off… you know, you being the dean of medicine and all, don't get me wrong, it's an awesome position but do you have time for fun and dating?"

Remy almost choked on her coffee, "Hot." She covered up when Cuddy looked at her with concern.

"Well, actually I don't really have time… most of my fun comes at night when I'm watching a good DVD I rented and having a nice dinner, things like that."

"I do that all the time! I just rented a movie… Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"I just rented that as well! Not too long ago… I love that movie!"

"Me too! One of my all time favourites! Love it to bits!"

Remy watched as her best friend and Cuddy continued talking about the classic movie as well as other movies. They really were hitting it off. Remy smiled, she was happy for her friend, but decided not to get her hopes up as Cuddy's sexuality was still ambiguous.

The brunette stood up to go order more coffee after downing hers quickly, she wasn't surprised that neither of them realised that she had left the table.

Remy ordered her coffee and sat at the counter to wait. She smiled and watched as Cuddy laughed harder than usual at a funny story Carrie was telling.

Just then she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

Thinking that the coffee was ready, "Thank-… Cameron!"

"Hey Remy" The blonde grinned.

"Hey… can I buy you a drink?" Remy blurted out and blushed. She couldn't help it, after seeing the blonde grin so beautifully.

"Sure, I'll have a cappuccino, thank you."

Remy placed an order and caught sight of a delicious plate of ham and eggs the waiter brought out. Cameron noticed and smiled.

"Since you're buying the coffee, how about I treat you to some breakfast?"

"Now, how is that fair… breakfast would cost about three times more than the coffee." Remy said as she tilted her head sideways and smiled.

"This isn't a price issue, it's more of a it's-the-thought-that-counts issue…" Cameron grinned.

"Well then, if I said I'll bring you out to dinner and pay for it-"

"Cameron!" Cuddy called from the table, interrupting Remy and distracting the blonde. "We didn't see you! Both of you come and join us now!"

Carrie noticed her best friend's smile had faded a little bit as they walked over to join them and realised Cuddy and her had interrupted a little something. The red-head connected her eyes with Remy's and smiled reassuringly, silently telling her that she'll have many more opportunities to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo, a little quick update before I go M.I.A. until next week… hope you guys enjoy this one =) Thanks again. I'll try to focus more on Cameron/Thirteen… since this is after all a HOUSE fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing my earlier chaps. Errors = I'm sorry! Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed =) **

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 4**

Remy laid down on her sofa lazily as she caught up with her best friend on the phone. They were talking about their week when Carrie brought something up.

"Remy… I want you to ask Cameron out."

"I was going to the other day at the coffee joint… sort of." Remy frowned at the change of subject.

"Don't ask her out like it's obvious you guys are going on a date. Ask her out like as friends… you know?"

"Like… how you asked Cuddy to go see a movie?"

"Yeah, choose something you guys have the same interest in… ours so happen to be movies… you just have to figure out her interest."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that…"

"Simple…"

"Ask her? Yeah, real simple…" Remy rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

"I wasn't finished… I was going to say… stalk her."

"No!" Remy said loudly even though she knew it had proven to work before.

"Okay… another way is to… well… make her tell you… like… say she likes bowling, you wear a t shirt to work which says "I love bowling!" or something like that. And you wouldn't have to do a thing because she'll be all "Oh me too! Wanna go this Saturday?""

Remy chuckled at Carrie's voice exaggerated voice impression of Cameron.

"I don't have an "I love bowling" T shirt… or any "I love something" T-shirts for that matter…"

"Actually… you do…"

"Uh… I'm pretty sure I don't…"

"Come over to my place tonight for dinner would you…"

"Okay…"

"I gotta go… see you tonight."

The phone on the other end clicked and Remy was left slightly confused.

-------------*********************---------------

Remy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at a whole bunch of t shirts neatly laid out on Carrie's bed. Each one saying a different thing and printed with matching animations; 'I love Bowling', 'I love Sun-tanning', 'I Love Food', to name a few.

"Where did you get these?" Remy asked while holding up an 'I love Movies' T shirt.

"I had them printed… not just for you, it's for us to share!" Carrie smiled proudly.

"Sun-tanning… look at me, I'm like fucking snow white." Remy chuckled.

"Then I'll have that one for myself!" Carrie grinned. "You're gonna wear a different one every day of the week, starting tomorrow okay?"

Remy nodded lightly, "I'll start with this one…" Remy smiled as she held up the 'I love Movies' T shirt.

-------------------********************---------------------

So that was what Remy did the next day. Wearing a long sleeve t shirt under the 'Movies' T shirt, and throwing her lab coat over, she adjusted it so the words could be seen clearly.

She strutted straight to the ER during her break hoping to "help out" when actually she was just trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Dr. Hadley, I'm glad you're here, could you help me with bays 2 to 5, we're really swamped today!" Cameron shoved some folders into her arms the minute she stepped through the doors.

The blonde didn't even glance at her face before turning to attend to bloodied patients.

"Strike one." Remy muttered under her breath and proceeded to help out.

"What movies do you like?" The geek Remy was treating asked.

"All kinds." Remy simply replied, wrapping his broken hand.

"Are you sure?" He raised his bushy eyebrow and adjusted his huge spectacles.

"Yes." Remy was a little bit annoyed at how he could see right through her.

"So you even liked… High School Musical?"

Remy looked up at him, her annoyance obvious on her face, "Yes." She lied.

"One, two and three?"

"Yup." Remy widened her eyes with a little sarcasm not apparent to the geek.

"Wow, you're one of those dumb bimbotic girls who scream for Zac Efron to be their boyfriend…" The geek said bitterly.

Remy fastened the bandage on his arm tightly in response, making him scream out loud, causing the whole ER, including Cameron, to turn and look.

"Sorry, the tighter the better, you see." Remy smirked nonchalantly.

The geek proceeded to vomit all over the brunette's t shirt and jeans before going into a fit. Cameron rushed over to inject something into his system to calm him down.

"Looks like you've got a new case here." Cameron said as she paged for House.

Remy was still in shock from being vomited on, "I'm… gonna… clean up."

The young doctor received a few disgusted stares as she walked to her locker room and then to the bathroom. Her t shirt was definitely ruined.

"Strike out… and strike two didn't even happen…" She mumbled angrily as she took off the shirt and entered the shower.

----------------************---------------

The next day, Remy decided to wear an 'I love sunsets on the beach' T shirt. She walked into the cafeteria during lunch hoping to find the blonde there. Instead, she bumped into House who decided to mock her T shirt… in front of everyone.

"Listen up people! Thirteen is single and she loves sunsets on the beach. So ask her out now! Come on! Guys and girls! Going once, going twice…" House announced loudly as he tapped his cane on the table.

Remy stomped out of the cafeteria in annoyance; she knew that sometimes Carrie's little plans had major disadvantages.

-------------****************----------------

Remy wore an "I love picnics' T shirt the following day, this time making sure House didn't see it by buttoning her lab coat up when he was around.

She walked into the ER and attended to a patient while Cameron was busy instructing nurses and organising everything.

"Girls like picnics huh…" The male patient said. He was actually quite a good looking fellow.

"Yes, most of us…" Remy smiled; at least she was getting some attention from someone cute.

"What's your perfect idea of a picnic?" The man said, his chocolate brown eyes locking with Remy's bluish greens.

"Um, well, I guess when the weather's not too hot and not too cold, it's not too windy as well, the grass is clean and green and the food's good… there's also nice chilling music playing…" Remy felt calming after thinking about the whole scenario of a perfect picnic.

"So if someone asked you out right now and promised you all that, you would go with him immediately?"

"Well… yeah probably."

"Dr. Cameron!" The man called the blonde over. Remy raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Cameron said as she walked over. The blonde glanced at Remy and smiled before turning her attention back to the man.

"Would you be interested in having a nice picnic with me at a place where the weather is beautiful and the food and wine and music are good?"

Remy widened her eyes. Firstly, she thought that he was going to ask HER out, not Cameron and secondly, he was asking the girl of her dreams out, which was a big no no. A little bit confused, Remy stood up and walked out of the ER, giving the reason that House had paged her.

Cameron stood there a little shocked but politely refused the date.

Remy went straight to the diagnostics table and sat alone.

She texted Carrie, "Operation T Shirt, not working so far…"

She received a reply seconds later, "Abort if you feel like it, too many 'I love' T shirts might freak everybody, including her, out."

Remy sighed and went to the locker room to change. She was buttoning up her black blouse when Cameron walked into the locker room to change her scrubs.

"Hey…" Remy greeted with a small smile.

Cameron just smiled and sat down on one of the benches.

"Did you…" Cameron started and Remy turned to face her. "Did you… ask him to ask me out?"

"Uh… no… actually… I thought he was gonna ask me out…" Remy chuckled.

"Oh… sorry…"

"No, don't apologise, men are assholes…"

Cameron laughed, "I agree."

"Women are so much better…" Remy decided to say jokingly.

Cameron smiled, "I agree with that too…" The blonde got up and walked toward the exit.

"You do?" Remy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Cameron opened the door. She looked over her shoulder at Remy and nodded lightly, with a hint of flirt in her smile she said, "I love… concerts," and smirked before closing the door behind her.

Remy stood rooted to the spot, letting the whole situation sink in. After that, she couldn't wipe the huge grin that appeared on her face every few minutes as she drove to Carrie's place for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**My exam is tomorrow and I'm doing this… somebody slap me… lol. Well once again I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope you are not losing interest haha. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed =D thanks thanks thanks! Sorry for any errors! **

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Own character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 5**

"Did she say what kind of concert? Which artist? What genre?"

"No, I told you a thousand times, she just said she loves concerts…" Remy paced around the room, frustrated. She wanted to ask Cameron to a concert so badly but she just couldn't figure out what music she liked.

"Okay first things first, we need to see what concerts are coming up anyway…" Carrie placed her glass of wine down on the computer table and began looking up the local gig guide website while Remy continued to pace.

The brunette ran a hand through her long brown hair and sighed, trying to match genres with Cameron's personality in her head.

"Alright, up coming concerts… there's… Marilyn Manson…"

"NO." Remy shook her head and continued pacing.

"Uh… Paramore?"

"Mmm… Nah… something mellower would be better…"

"Britney Spears!"

"No! That's too… pop-ish…" Remy made a face.

"Whatever… I'm booking it for myself."

"Carrie!"

"Okay fine…I'll book it later… umm… let's see… AH! EUREKA!" Carrie exclaimed.

"What? What?" Remy stopped pacing and rushed to stand behind Carrie.

"Sara Bareilles…" Carrie smiled proudly at her concert-finding skills.

"Hmm… that would… actually be… perfect…" Remy thought as she said. It would indeed be perfect, Remy loved her… she was certain Cameron would like her as well.

"Booked, Saturday night for two!!" Carrie clapped her hands happily.

"Great!" Remy grinned and took a gulp of her drink.

"Now the hard part… asking her out!"

Remy almost choked; she forgot about the hard part.

"Technically, it won't be that hard since she's expecting it… the hard part of it all is controlling your nerves…"

Remy nodded.

"Just breathe okay? No pressure, she wants you to ask her out… just go… and ask… you already know the answer will be yes." Carrie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder to reassure her.

Remy smiled and nodded again, "Thanks."

"No problem sweetie." Carrie pulled her into a hug. "It's late… and I have a movie date with Lisa…" Carrie turned to grab her coat and car keys.

"You're going on an actual date with Cuddy?" Remy widened her eyes.

"Well, we're going out as friends… of course to me, secretly, it's a date." Carrie smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Have fun…" Remy smiled supportively at her friend.

"I will! Call you tomorrow, alright?" Carrie placed a kiss on Remy's cheek and left.

----------------------------*****************---------------------------

Remy was the first to arrive at work the next morning. Even she was surprised by her own tardiness. She walked to the coffee machine and clicked the 'on' button. Remy leaned against the counter and waited, allowing her mind to process the different ways to ask Cameron out.

_Allison… would you… go out with me? Allison, do you wanna have a great time with me? No. Allison… are you free to go out soon… Allison, I'd like to take you out… Allison, I want you so badly… please go out with me._

"Dr. Hadley?"

"Hey Allison! I mean… Doctor… Cameron." Remy stuttered, surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde.

Cameron smiled, Remy never called her by her first name.

"Where is everyone?" The blonde looked around curiously.

"I hope they are late… because if they aren't, it means I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

"Well, I guess you get the honour of looking at the new case first."

"WHOOPI Goldberg…" Remy said sarcastically as Cameron handed her the folder and chuckled.

She flipped the folder open.

"Well, I… better make a move first…" Cameron turned around and walked toward the exit. Remy's eyes widened, she was going to miss this opportunity.

"Allison." Remy called.

"Yeah, Remy?" The blonde turned around and replied immediately.

"Dr. Cameron." Taub greeted from the doorway a split second later. "Thirteen.", he greeted the brunette before doing a double take at the younger doctor who was a little stiff. "Did I interrupt something?" His gaze moved to the blonde and then back again to the taller doctor.

"Uh… I'll… ask for that… thing I asked for later…" Remy covered up poorly.

"Sure, Dr. Hadley…" Cameron nodded and left.

Remy took a seat and sighed softly.

"What was the thing you wanted to ask her but couldn't and so you're going to ask her later?"

"Oh that thing is called M-Y-O-B." Remy pursed her lips in annoyance.

-------------*******************------------

The new case took up the brunette's day and didn't allow any breaks for her to go to the cafeteria or the ER.

Remy was still walking around the hospital in only a labcoat when she saw Cameron leave the hospital and into the cold winter outside. She knew it was now or never… actually she had all the time in the world to ask her out but she just wanted to do it tonight.

The young doctor ran out into the cold and stopped Cameron just as she was getting into her car.

"Allison!" Remy called as she shivered.

"Remy! What are you doing?! It's freezing!"

"It's kk-kay. I gg-got to g-go back t-to the hospital anyway… th-this will just take a sec-second." Remy said as she shivered.

"Okay… shoot."

"Allison, w-would you… like to g-go to a c-concert t-this Saturday with m-me?"

"I would love to…" Cameron smiled sincerely.

"G-g-great…" Remy grinned. At that moment, she felt all warm inside; even the cold wind that blew pass did not affect her.

"God, please, go back before you freeze to death!" Cameron gave her a playful push.

Remy nodded and smiled at the blonde before running back to the hospital.

The ER head stood there, watching the brunette run back in. She got into her car and beamed to herself before driving off.

----------------************************------------------

Saturday Night took forever to come for Remy when it only took, in actual fact, four days.

"Be natural, be cool, be charming, and be awesome… I'm not trying to pressure you… just telling you that you are all that… Be yourself… Good Luck You Sexy Thang! :D" Carrie texted her as she was changing.

The brunette chuckled at the message and breathed out to calm herself down.

She checked herself out in the mirror, making sure she looked casual but not too sloppy and smart but not too formal.

"Okay Remy … you can do this… it's a first date… no intimacy… no pressure… just colleagues having some fun." Remy breathed out again and gave her reflection a nod before turning to leave.

----------*********************-----------------

Remy joined the queue first. Cameron showed up soon after, dawned in jeans and a thick jacket.

"Hey." Remy smiled at the blonde.

"Hi." Cameron waved and grinned.

"You do know what concert we're watching, do you?"

"Nope I didn't check… I wanted to be surprised." Cameron smirked.

"Take a guess…"

"No clues?"

"Okay… I hope you like HER…" Remy emphasized the last word.

"Oh so it's a she… I do prefer female vocalists…"

"Good… me too. She's a brunette."

"I prefer brunettes as well." Cameron said in a flirty tone.

"Really? Well that's too bad… I'm a natural blonde… and as such, I, myself, prefer blondes…" Remy smirked.

"Oh… well I'm a natural brunette… why are we dating again?"

The both of them started laughing. They also both blushed at the word 'dating'.

"Okay I give up, who is she?"

"Sara Bareilles…" Remy said cautiously, hoping for a good response.

"I LOVE HER. Oh my God, how did you know?"

"I didn't… I mean… I figured if I liked her, you might like her as well." Remy's smile grew wide which the blonde found infectious.

Soon the doors opened and the queue of people slowly streamed in.

Remy and Cameron managed to get standing positions in the third row which was really near the stage with the grand piano and instruments.

"This is so awesome…" Cameron remarked as she looked around the grand concert hall. Remy nodded, also in awe and a little excitement.

The hall started filling up quickly. Remy and Cameron found themselves rubbing shoulders with each other and the persons on their other sides. Sara's band came out first, much to the delight of the crowd. The crowd cheered even louder as Sara came on stage and took a short bow before waving as she sat down at her grand piano.

Remy joined in the cheers much to the amusement of the blonde who never saw this side of her before.

Remy nudged her date, "Come on! Scream! She's so awesome."

Sara started off with 'Love Song' as Remy and the blonde head banged lightly to the rhythm and sang along.

As Miss Bareilles got into her more upbeat songs, like 'Morningside', Remy and Cameron danced along with the crowd. The awesome music and company contributed a lot to their never-fading smiles.

With the slower songs, Remy and Cameron just swayed their bodies slowly and sang along, cheering with the crowd at appropriate timings. The brunette realised that the blonde could actually sing really well.

"I had an effing great time with you guys tonight, thank you so much… love you guys." Sara stood up from the piano and took a bow with her band mates. She waved and left the stage as the crowd continued to scream and cheer.

As the lights to the theatre came back on, the crowd started leaving, gushing about the performance as they did. Remy was glad she got to see one of her favourite artists live; she was bummed however, that her date with Cameron was coming to an end soon.

She felt a hand link with hers and realised the blonde was pulling her through the crowd.

"Come on, we have to go get merchandise!" Cameron said over her shoulder.

Remy smiled to herself, charmed by the blonde's action.

"It's on me…" Remy smiled at the older doctor who was considering a nice red T shirt with big white letters "I Love Sara Bareilles" on it.

"Really? I couldn't… I mean…"

"Too late." Remy grinned as she handed the money over to the cashier.

"Thanks Remy… you know you should get one of these… to add to your collection." Cameron chuckled.

"Oh believe me, I can't stand that collection, it drives me nuts." Remy made a face to go along with the tone of her sentence. Cameron laughed as the two doctors walked to their parked car.

The drive to Cameron's place was a rather short one. The time was passed singing and reminiscing about the concert. Remy pulled up next to her date's apartment building and got out of the car to walk her to the front entrance.

"Thank you… for the concert and the t shirt." Cameron said as she smiled widely at the taller doctor.

"I should thank you for making this date possible in the first place." Remy smirked and blushed.

"Well, I think if you asked any girl or guy out, they would definitely say yes to you, Remy."

"Well you're… not just anybody… and… I hope… we can go out again… sometime." Remy stuttered a little, due to nerves.

The blonde squeezed Remy's hand lightly, "I'm looking forward to that…" Remy looked from their hands to the blonde's beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Dr. Hadley."

"Night Dr. Cameron." The brunette chuckled as they parted ways and headed home, thinking about each other and the about the future opportunities they would have to get to know each other better and grow closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for those who have been reviewing and giving me support =) My exams and assignments are over so… means I'll be updating faster… Hope you guys like this short update. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed =) Thank you. Sorry for any errors!**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 6**

Carrie slammed her cup of coffee down on the table.

"YOU DIDN'T KISS HER?" She asked incredulously and extremely loudly eliciting stares from other customers.

"Why didn't you kiss her you knucklehead!?!?" Carrie continued, this time softer but with the same tone.

"BECAUSE… No intimacy on the first date! That's like golden rule number one!" Remy defended herself.

"God Remy" Carrie rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that rule is bullshit. Come on! Remember the time you went on a date with that girl named Lara, you guys went all the way!"

"That! That… is different… she was a one-night-stand."

"Oh come on, one-night-stand my cute arse… you guys dated for a bit after that."

"Only because she threatened to kill herself if I didn't…" Remy said and shook her head at the awful memory.

"Oh you do have that irresistible charm which makes girls wanna kill themselves for you…" Carrie said sarcastically, making Remy nod her head profusely with equal sarcasm.

"Actually, I'm surprised Cameron wasn't the one who made the move of kissing you first…" Carrie paused and looked like she was in deep thought. Her dark green eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my god Remy, you're losing your charm… you're losing your sex appeal… you're becoming this boring doctor with no sex life... you like this dead-" Carrie said overdramatically.

"Shut up." Remy smacked Carrie's arm as the red head giggled and sipped her coffee.

"So how's Cuddy?" The brunette changed the subject.

"Well… the weekly movie going has been great so far… it's just that I feel… I need more… I need more than just weekly movie going with her. I want to go out to dinner with her or do something else… something more intimate."

"So why not ask her out to dinner before a movie?" Remy suggested.

"Wow I so didn't think of that… you are so smart Remy… OF COURSE I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT… her job just doesn't allow much time for both." Carrie frowned.

"Right… what about… dinner, just the four of us? It's a start…"

Carrie sipped her coffee as she considered Remy's words.

"And then like after dinner, if there's time, we could go for like dessert, ice cream in the park… or something" Remy gestured as she suggested further.

"Sounds like a good plan…" Carrie grinned.

"No… not a plan… a date… love is not planned… love happens…" Remy narrowed her eyebrows at her friend.

"Whatever, Goddess of Love...." Carrie pretended to bow down to Remy and rolled her eyes as she did. "Oh by the way, you're going to ask them out to this dinner thing, because it'll be weird if I did." Carrie stood up.

"What?" Remy's eyes widened.

"You heard me, I gotta go… gotta defend the innocent! Bye bye now!" Carrie turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait! That's not fair! Carrie! URGH Fuck you!" Remy shouted from her coffee table, again eliciting stares and frowns from customers. The brunette blushed and cleared her throat nervously.

Carrie turned midway and flashed a middle finger at her friend before laughing and disappearing around the corner.

-------------------------------------******************------------------------

"Thirteen… go bother our beloved ER head until she gives us a case… make her life a living hell…" House said as he twirled his cane in the air. "Taub, go cut up some dead bodies and practice your plastic surgery skills in case I fire you today."

Remy and Taub looked at each other, shrugged and left the diagnostics room, while Foreman continued to sit there and read his boring book.

Remy entered the ER; it was surprisingly quiet with only a handful of patients getting treated by nurses and other ER doctors. Cameron was signing some forms at the nurses' station. The brunette walked up to her and leaned against the station, looking at the blonde, waiting for her to look up.

Cameron finally looked up and smiled when she realised who it was, "Hey."

"Hi" Remy beamed.

"Come to ask me for a second date?" The blonde smirked.

"Well… yes and no…" Remy smiled at the blonde's raise of her eyebrows. "House wants me to bug you until you give us a case…"

"And the 'yes' part?"

"Carrie asks if we, plus Cuddy, would like to have dinner together on Friday night." Remy smiled hopefully.

"Would you consider that our second date?" Cameron rested her head in her palm and smiled.

"I think I'll decide that after the date itself…" Remy grinned.

Cameron nodded in agreement, "So, how do you plan on bugging me today?"

The brunette chuckled, "I'm going to be a nuisance and just disturb your staff until you throw me out of the ER… with a case in hand of course."

Cameron laughed, "Okay, just don't reconsider the date if I really have to throw you out."

"Oh trust me, I won't... I like you too much." Remy smirked, making the blonde blush.

As new patients and paramedics arrived, Cameron went off to do her job while Remy walked around the ER, doing nothing but get in the way of other staff. She wasn't kidding about being a nuisance.

Nurses and ER staff were heard saying "Excuse me" every few seconds to the young doctor, their tone getting angrier by the minute.

The brunette decided to lie down on one of the ER beds after having that little cheap thrill.

"Dr. Hadley, I need to change the sheets for new patients, do you mind getting off the bed?" A nurse said.

"Yes I mind, I'm really really tired… do you think you could change others first and then come back later…" Remy said as she waved her away.

The nurse deadpanned, not accepting the doctor's lameness. Cameron, who had heard their short conversation, chuckled, earning a death stare from the nurse. The blonde immediately wiped the smile off her face and cleared her throat loudly at Remy who giggled and got off the bed.

The brunette went to a tray of scalpels and picked one up in each hand and started drumming on every different surface within reach. Cameron stifled her laughter after seeing one of the nurses snatch the tray of metal away and asking the brunette to "Shut up before I stab you with one of these!"

"Dr. Cameron, this just came in…" One of the male nurses handed her a folder which the blonde took and flipped through.

"Also, could you please throw her out of here… she's like a female House…" The young nurse said before returning to work.

Cameron chuckled and went over to where Remy was standing and in the way of everyone again.

"Here." Cameron smiled and passed her the folder. "Now would you please stop bugging my staff… and go." The blonde failed to sound angry or annoyed. She was enjoying her colleague's antics.

"I'm not sure you want me to leave… Dr. Cameron." Remy smirked as the blonde bit her lip. "But, I'm sure everyone else doesn't mind me going… I'll see you Friday." Remy grinned, winked and left. How the brunette possessed so much charm was beyond her as the blonde's gaze followed the gorgeous doctor out the doors.

Remy stopped by Cuddy's office on her way back to the diagnostics room. She knocked twice and waited for Cuddy's response.

"Come in…" She heard her boss' voice and proceeded to open the door. "Dr. Hadley… how are you?"

Remy smiled politely, "I'm good, yourself?"

"Great. I thought the whole weekly movie watching was gonna take up a lot of time, but I was wrong… it actually helps me relax a fair bit." Cuddy grinned.

"I'm sure Carrie would be please to hear that…"

"Why would she?"

"Umm, well… she… cares a great deal about yo- friends… cares so so much about friends… and I'm sure that if I told her how relaxed you are in her company, she would be… happy." Remy smiled, trying to cover up what she blurted out.

"Carrie's a… she's great…" Cuddy said and fell silent after, lost in thought. Remy raised an eyebrow to herself as she read the expression on Cuddy's face.

"Speaking of… Carrie… she and I decided to have a little dinner thing… with you and Cameron on Friday night… are you free?"

"Mm, yeah I think I can do dinner…"

"Great… see you Friday then… goodbye Dr. Cuddy." Remy turned and exited.

The brunette pondered the conversation with Cuddy as she walked to the diagnostics room. She tried to remember Cuddy's expression when Remy had mentioned Carrie, and took note immediately of what she had deduced.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG did you guys check out Olivia's GQ Photo shoot… WOW. And how awesome were the first two weeks of House episodes. And How hot was Thirteen in last night's episode. HAHAHA. Oh well.. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcooooomed :D sorry for any errors. Thanks guys. **

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 7**

"Not a word about me and Cameron dating to Cuddy is that clear?" Remy warned with her index finger while using her other hand to steer the car.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Carrie waved her friend's hand away with her own.

"Carrie… I'm serious! Telling Cuddy might freak her out… I'm not even sure if Cameron wants to let her know…"

"You know, maybe telling Cuddy would be a good thing… cause if she does decide to get into a lesbian relationship one day, she'll be reminded by your relationship and she'll remember that HEY, she actually has this one constant movie-watching buddy who she can get together with!" Carrie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Carrie… you got to go with the flow… come on, cheer up… It's not as if Cuddy hates you or anything. I think you've made quite an impression on her with your weekly movie dates. She actually… thinks you're great and she's interested in you."

"How do you know? Are you Jean Gray from X-men?" Carrie scoffed.

"She told me herself…" Remy smirked.

Carrie's head snapped up, "BULLSHIT."

"Don't believe me? Suit yourself." Remy parked the car and took her seat belt off.

Carrie eyed the brunette suspiciously.

"Coming?" Remy said as she got out of the car.

"You owe me an explanation…"

"After dinner." Remy grinned.

"Urgh, fuck you."

"You've always wanted to." Remy smirked as the girls entered the restaurant.

Cuddy and Cameron had already arrived and were engaged in light-hearted chatter. They both looked incredibly beautiful, smiling and laughing. Remy and Carrie's breaths both caught in their throats as they observed the pretty sight. Cuddy's eyes connected with Carrie's and immediately smiled and waved them over.

"Hey, hope you guys didn't wait long…" Carrie said as she took a seat next to Cuddy, opposite Cameron.

"Not at all… come on, let's order, I'm starving!" Cuddy grinned and passed a menu to Carrie. The both of them started engaging in a playful debate on what was good here and what they should order.

"Hi." Remy said as she smiled at the blonde who blushed. They didn't forget that this was supposed to be their second date.

"Hi…" Cameron grinned.

Remy leaned in and whispered, "Does… Cuddy know about us?"

"I didn't tell her… did you?" Cameron asked softly, slightly distracted by the brunette's proximity.

"No… I… think we should… only tell her… when… we… you know… are… I mean…" Remy stuttered, not knowing how to explain what she was trying to say.

"You mean when we are… at the later stages… of us…" Cameron chuckled.

"Yes… exactly…" Remy grinned, "You look great by the way…" and went back to her normal sitting position.

Cameron got slightly redder in the cheeks and just smiled by way of saying "thank you" to the brunette.

"Ladies, are you ready to place your orders?"

The women placed their orders one by one. Carrie and Cuddy had ordered the same thing after deciding that that was the best out of the other nine choices.

"You guys are so boring…" Remy commented.

"Oh come on, don't beg me for a bite when yours turns out to be crap." Carrie warned as laughter filled their table.

"So what are you guys gonna watch next?" Cameron asked, taking a sip of her red wine.

Carrie looked at Cuddy with pretend-seriousness and asked, "Yes Lisa, what are we watching next?"

"Well I was thinking… 500 days of summer. And I actually have time on my hands tonight! Let's go after dinner!" Cuddy suggested cheerfully.

"Sounds great! I've been dying to watch that as well!" Carrie beamed.

"Do you guys want to come as well?" Cuddy asked Remy and Cameron.

"Uh… well, I have a shift later tonight… I don't think I'll be able to join you guys." Remy came up with an excuse; firstly, she didn't want to ruin her best friend's date, and secondly, she wanted some time alone with Cameron.

"Yeah, I have work to do at home… sorry. You guys go have fun okay!" Cameron smiled apologetically.

"We should watch a movie together some time, just the four of us."

"That's one party House would love to crash." Remy joked making the other three laugh.

The food came soon as the ladies exchanged funny stories and jokes. They picked at each other's food, trying and tasting the dish that was supposed to be the best.

"Mine's better than yours!" Remy exclaimed after tasting Carrie's food.

"No it isn't… your taste buds are all messed up… must be from too much tongue action."

Cameron and Cuddy playfully went, "Woooahhhh…"

"Shut up, at least I'm getting some." Remy shot back.

Cameron and Cuddy again went, "OHHHhhhhhh…" at the burning.

Carrie rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger out at Remy; she tried to hide her pain because she was in fact getting none…

The night was slowly ending as the girls finished up their desserts. Carrie and Cuddy were busy checking the movie timings on their iphones while Remy's foot was nudging Cameron's playfully under the table.

They soon got up, paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"Okay so Carrie and I are gonna go catch the movie…"

"Don't worry I'll give Cam a lift home…" Remy reassured Cuddy.

"Great. I'll see you guys on Monday then. Goodnight!" Cuddy said as she gave them a hug each.

The brunette and blonde watched Cuddy leave the parking lot with Carrie before entering their own car.

"So… where to?" Remy smiled at the blonde who was putting her seatbelt on.

"I'm up for more ice-cream… there's a park near my place with great ice-cream." Cameron grinned.

"Sounds great." Remy chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.

----------------**************-----------------

Remy bought two cones of vanilla ice-cream from a small little shop next to the public park.

"Here you go…" Remy passed a cone to Cameron.

"Mmm… this is so good." Cameron said, taking a lick, which distracted Remy a little bit.

"So, is this park safe at night?" Remy took a bite of her ice-cream.

"It's quite brightly lit… why? Are you scared of the dark?" Cameron grinned cheekily at the brunette.

"Nope, not when I'm in a bedroom with somebody…" The doctors laughed softly.

"Come on you…" Cameron took her date's hand and pulled her slowly into the park.

They strolled in silence, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company and the ice cream.

"Can I ask you something?" The blonde looked at Remy and asked.

"Go ahead… I'd love to know what's on your mind…" Remy smiled sincerely at the blonde.

"Okay here goes… What does… later stages of us… mean exactly… us holding hands… kissing… having… I mean… you and i… doing… umm…"

"Having sex?" Remy interrupted bluntly to the blonde's amusement.

"Yes. Having sex…" Cameron chuckled.

"Well, you came up with the 'later stages of us' thing, not me…"

Cameron rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Okay okay… well I think… the later stages would be when we would be… when we're… totally… in… love with each other. When we wouldn't care what anyone would say, not even House… When I get to kiss you just because I feel like it and I can…" Remy paused for a response.

"Wow… that's deep answer… for our second date…" Cameron chuckled.

"Well it was a deep question… for our second date…" Remy smirked.

The doctors took a seat at a park bench. Remy finished her ice-cream and waited for Cameron to finish hers.

"You are quite a fast eater…" Cameron commented as she took the last bite of her ice-cream.

"Not in the bedroom..." Remy grinned cheekily while the blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"So you are nice and slow in the bedroom huh?" Cameron played along.

Remy leaned in close and whispered, "If you want me to be…" she giggled.

Cameron swallowed hard, her eyes drifted down to Remy's lips.

"What about kissing…" the blonde whispered softly; her eyes still on the brunette's inviting lips.

"You'll see…" Remy said softly before closing the gap between them and capturing Cameron's lips with her own.

The kiss was nice and simple, yet full of passion from both of them. Butterflies were dancing in both their stomachs, they've both had wanted this for too long. Remy broke the kiss for a while, smiling, making the blonde smile as well, before continuing their lip lock.

The beeping from Remy's pager was what broke the kiss again. She was late for her shift. The brunette stood up and stretched her hand out for the blonde to take.

"I'll see you Monday then…" Remy said outside the entrance to Cameron's apartment.

"Yeah… thanks… for tonight…" Cameron said before cupping the brunette's face and kissing her one last time. Remy naturally snaked her arms around the blonde's waist and returned the kiss.

"One for the road…" Cameron said as she giggled and broke away from Remy's arms hesitantly.

"Goodnight Allison…"

"Goodnight Remy."

They exchanged dizzy grins before Cameron disappeared into the building and Remy left for work in a daze.


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I'm in love with Olivia Wilde… sigh… Thank you so much for the reviews guys, really encouraging =) Hope you guys like this short update. Constructive criticism and reviews always welcomed. Sorry for any errors.**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 8**

'500 Days of Summer' was not a love story, as the narrator in the beginning of the movie had stated. It did however, remind Carrie of her stalker-ish behaviour, making her feel uncomfortable almost throughout the entire thing. Cuddy, however, enjoyed the movie tremendously.

"The movie was great… it was so different from other romantic comedies… so pretty… and man was Joseph Gordon Levitt charming… Zooey Deschanel was beautiful as well…" Cuddy beamed and rambled all the way to the parking lot.

Carrie didn't respond; her head was racing with thoughts about what Remy had said earlier.

"Tell me you enjoyed the movie as much as I did!" Cuddy smiled widely at Carrie, successfully breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah I did… it was okay…" Carrie smiled slightly at Cuddy while they got into the car.

"Just okay? Come on… it was at least above average!" Cuddy argued, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well I thought Zooey's acting sucked quite a bit… that brought the movie down a few points for me…" Carrie explained.

"You've never let the acting bring the movie down a few points in the few weeks that we've been discussing the movies we've watched…" Cuddy commented, to which Carrie turned her gaze to her.

"What's up with you tonight? You didn't laugh much during the movie as well…" Cuddy glanced at Carrie and then back at the road as she spoke.

"Just tired I guess… dinner was pretty heavy…" Carrie lamely came up with an excuse. The red-head sighed and sank down into the chair, shutting her eyes.

"Okay… if it's anything… I'm always here… if you need someone other than Remy to talk to…" Cuddy offered politely, she cleared her throat with a little bit of nervousness.

"Thanks…" Carrie said with her eyes still closed.

Cuddy decided to let the girl sleep the rest of the journey home. She couldn't help but gaze at the peaceful face whenever the car stopped at a traffic junction. Carrie was beautiful, especially with the long red hair flowing down the side of her face and over her shoulders. She had a sudden urge to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Carrie's ears but before she could do it, a loud "honk" from behind told her it was better not to.

---------------------------*******************----------------------

Remy's phone rang off the hook while she slept peacefully in bed. The brunette turned in bed and slammed the top of the receiver, thinking it was the alarm making the god-awful noise this early in the morning. She groaned and slammed the phone harder a few more times, trying to shut the 'alarm' up. Realising it was the phone, she mentally slapped herself before answering.

"WHAT?!" The doctor screamed into the phone, deciding courtesy wasn't important this early in the morning. Besides, the person had no courtesy calling her this early in the first place.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you from your lesbian dreams?" Carrie's sarcasm rang through the phone.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU DID… GOD SHE WAS ABOUT TO GO DOWN ON ME AND… YOU! YOU JUST HAD TO CALL ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE TIME?! JESUS…" Remy gestured wildly as she shouted into the phone.

"Okay chill out woman… it's two in the afternoon… not two in the morning… I'm innocent!" Remy could literally see Carrie fake-pouting on the other end of the line.

Remy rubbed her forehead after hearing it was already 2pm on a Saturday.

"What do you want, Carrie…" Remy breathed out in annoyance.

"Can we meet for tea… please… 4pm at Maples, see you there love."

The phone on the other end clicked.

Remy sighed before slammed her phone back onto the receiver. She had at least another hour to sleep before she should get up and get ready. The brunette groaned and turned back onto her stomach, hoping to continue her sleep so that her dream about Cameron would pick up where it left off.

-------------------********************------------------------

Remy plopped herself down on the empty chair opposite Carrie, she flashed Carrie a grin.

"Someone's in a good mood… you managed to make Cameron go all the way in your dreams?" Carrie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hell yeah…" Remy continued grinning.

"I assume all went well last night… SPILL!" Carrie's eyes widen with excitement.

Remy chuckled, "Okay… I shall just skip to the main point… we kissed."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Carrie squealed and clapped her hands excitedly to Remy's amusement.

"FINALLY… ooooh I'm so proud of you…" Carrie exclaimed and reached out to pinch Remy's cheeks.

"Ouch… Okay okay enough about me… how did last night go?" Remy smiled hopefully at her friend.

"Well… because of what you said… my mind was racing half the time… we didn't talk much after the movie when she drove me home… and… yes that's about it…" Carrie shrugged.

"Geez, didn't I tell you to go with the flow and not think too much!" Remy scolded.

"Well that's kind of hard when you have a crush and your brain turns to mush whenever she's around." The two friends sighed in unison. "Anyway, you still owe me that explanation…"

Remy cleared her throat and tried to recall, "Okay… the other night when I asked her to dinner… she just had this… look… on her face. It's hard to describe but I just… I think that… she might be interested in you but she's too confused or scared to do anything about it."

Carrie sighed again, "So… what do you propose I do…"

"Wow, the great advice-giver wise Carrie… is asking me for advice?" Remy widened her eyes and smirked incredulously.

"Rem…" Carrie pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"What you should do is… make the first move. Buy tickets to a lesbian-friendly movie… of course… do not tell her what kind of movie it is until she watches it for herself. And then pretend that you didn't know it was a lesbian-friendly movie… When you guys are in the car, talk about it. Ask her if she's open to such things…"

"Wow… and I thought I was sneaky…" Carrie shook her head with disbelief at her friend, "Good plan though…"

"Of course…" Remy grinned with confidence, "Come on… let's go have an early dinner… my treat."

"You should kiss girls more often… more free dinners for me whoopee!" Carrie hopped up from her seat and the best friends walked out of the tea shop with their arms linked and laughing.

-------------------------**********************------------------------

Remy entered House's office with test results to find no one there but his cool white electric guitar, plugged in and ready to be used. Extremely tempted to try it out, the brunette dropped what she was holding, looked around to check if the coast was clear and walked slowly towards the guitar sitting on the stand. She squatted down and ran her hand across the smooth finishing, smiling to herself at the awesomeness of it.

She used a finger a lightly strummed one of the strings, creating a soft hum from the amplifier. The gorgeous doctor swung the guitar over one of her shoulders and started strumming it a little louder, playing a rhythm from memory before trying out a few solos. Little did she know, someone had entered the room and was watching her pretend to be a rock star.

Cameron smirked in amusement at the brunette, whose back was facing her. My God she looked like a rock goddess even though she was in her lab coat. That girl could pull any look off without even trying.

"Remy." Cameron said; trying to get the brunette's attention; of course, failing to.

"REMY." Cameron said a little louder, giggling.

Remy loudly strummed the guitar in shock, sending a loud blast of noise through the entire room and out into the corridor.

"Holy crap!" Cameron exclaimed as she covered her ears. The nurses and doctors outside had the same reaction. They shook their heads at the nuisance who made the noise before walking off.

"Whoops…" Remy chuckled as she set the guitar back down onto the stand, "Sorry, are you okay?" Remy took a step forward and let her hand tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Cameron's left ear.

"I'm fine." Cameron whispered, grinned and blushed. She wanted so badly to kiss her right there and then.

"I would kiss you right now if these walls weren't see-through." Remy said, glancing at the people passing by outside.

Cameron chuckled, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink, "Me too…" the blonde said softly. Remy's smile grew into a grin. "You didn't tell me you played the guitar!"

"You didn't ask! I can play the drums too… a little bit." Remy air drummed.

"In that case… I have somewhere in mind for date number three…" Cameron smiled.

"And where would that be…" Remy made sure nobody was walking pass before snaking her arms around the blonde's waist.

Cameron pushed the both of them slowly toward the wall so that Remy was blocked from the passer-bys by House's book shelf.

"For me to know and you to find out on that day…" Cameron whispered. She grinned and leaned forward, sharing a short passionate kiss with the gorgeous doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay a couple of things I want to add before and after this fic!**

**Firstly, thanks for the reviews! You guys keep me going! **

**Secondly, this chapter is really really long and I apologise if it bores you to tears or if it wastes your time haha.**

**Reason for very long chapter: my exams are coming so I might be MIA for a little while.**

**Thirdly, some of you guys wanted secks… well I hope this M-RATED chapter won't disappoint. Note that it's my first time and well, I don't like writing it so explicitly, so bear with me. Sorry if it's not up to standard lol!**

**Lastly, TO MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER, you shouldn't be reading this chapter… in fact, you shouldn't be reading any of my fics.**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 9**

_Jessica ran. She ran as fast as she could. A big smile was plastered on her face. She was running, not away from something… but toward something that she knew she would regret if she didn't do what she had to do. She entered the quaint coffee joint panting loudly as customers turned to stare. _

"_Sarah!" The young girl shouted, still panting. _

_The girl in question came out from the kitchen behind. Confused as to who had called her name, she looked around and stopped when her eyes fell upon Jessica._

"_Jess… wha- what are you…" Sarah stammered in confusion._

"_I should have told you… months ago… I should have said something… but no, I was too blinded by other people's happiness…"_

"_Tell me what…" Her face softened… half knowing and hoping what was about to be said._

"_I should have told you… not to marry him… but be with me instead." Jessica paused as tears streamed down her eyes, "I love you." _

_Sarah, tears also welling up in her eyes, walked towards the girl who just uttered those three words that made her heart stop. She cupped her face, whispering softly, "I love you too" before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. _

_The other customers began to cheer and clap. The two love birds broke the kiss, laughing at the reaction before smiling into a longer kiss._

The screen faded to black and the credits began rolling, accompanied by Sara Bareilles' 'Love song'.

Carrie and Cuddy were lazily slouched in their cinema seats as people started streaming out.

"Wow… I gotta say… that was my first lesbian romantic comedy I've ever watched…" Cuddy commented.

"Mine too… what did you think of it…?" Carrie looked at Cuddy hopefully.

"It was sweet and cute… like most romantic comedies… I still prefer 500 days of summer though…" Cuddy rubbed her chin, thinking.

"You didn't think it was weird or anything?"

"Weird? No… why would I think it's weird…"

"Because it's… two…."

"Two women? Nah… that doesn't bother me… we have a black president for crying out loud, our society should be more open by now…"

"Excuse me, we need you two to leave the theatre now…" A voice from behind said, interrupting their conversation.

As they walked out in silence, Carrie took what Cuddy had said as a good sign. _It means she's open to stuff… _The red-head smiled.

"What?" Cuddy asked when she caught her smiling.

"Huh?" The smile vanished.

"You were smiling… what are you thinking about?" Cuddy chuckled.

"Oh nothing, I just… thought the movie was cute that's all… cheesy but cute…" Carrie smiled, trying to cover up.

Cuddy didn't buy it, but decided to not question further.

"Again, sorry we have to take the cab home tonight…" The older woman said as they walked out of the theatre.

"Liz, you've apologised like a million times… your car's in the workshop, it's fine really… I love taking cabs… I like to pretend I'm being chauffeured around!" The friends laughed as they joined the taxi queue.

They were last in queue and soon the only ones in queue when a taxi pulled up. Cuddy was about to open the taxi door when, out of nowhere, a man rudely shoved her aside to grab the taxi.

"Woah!" Cuddy exclaimed as she stumbled backwards, only to be stabilised by Carrie.

"HEY!" Carrie shouted as she pulled the man back by his jacket, "WHY DON'T YOU GET IN LINE OR PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SI-"

Carrie was interrupted by a punch to the face which made her fall back onto the ground. Cuddy immediately rushed to her side on the pavement.

"Bitch!" The man shouted before leaving in the cab.

"FUCK YOU!" Carrie shouted even though her nose was bleeding profusely, "URGH!"

"He's gone, he's gone…" Cuddy calmed her down.

"Motherfucking asshole…" Carrie muttered.

"God you're bleeding…" Cuddy reached into her purse for some tissue and passed some to the red-head while using the rest to help her clean up her bloody face.

"No way to treat women like that… what a fuck…" Carrie continued muttering.

"Shh…" Cuddy tried to calm her down again while busy applying pressure on Carrie's nose.

Carrie, aware of the doctor's sudden proximity and loving care, finally kept quiet. She looked at Cuddy who burst out laughing suddenly.

"What were you thinking going after him? He was so much bigger than you!"

Carrie smiled, "I guess that was pretty silly of me… I mean I should be the one picking on someone my own size…" Cuddy continued laughing while Carrie chuckled.

"But thank you… for standing up for me…" Cuddy said softly and smiled.

"Sure…" Carrie smiled back and their gazes connected and lingered for a moment too long, both aware of the small space between them, both wanting to close it so badly.

Carrie could hear Remy's voice telling her to lean in and kiss her NOW… so that's what she did, but she was too late to do the second part. A new taxi had pulled up, breaking their moment or what could have been. Just then, Cuddy's phone rang, making her get up first.

"Dr. Cuddy… okay, I'll be on my way, thank you." The doctor hung up while Carrie slowly got off the ground.

"I… umm… they… need me back at the hospital… you should take this cab, I'll take the next one." Cuddy stammered.

Carrie nodded awkwardly, "I'll uh… okay… see you then… goodnight." The red head didn't wait for a response before getting into the cab and leaving.

"Goodnight…" Cuddy muttered to herself before sighing heavily.

----------------*******************-----------------------------

"Take the left… LEFT LEFT!!"

_Gun shots go off._

"ON YOUR RIGHT!!"

_Big explosion goes off._

"UP THERE!! LEFT!!"

_Gun fire continues._

'RELOAD!' _flashes across the screen._

"FUCK! THE BASTARD SHOT ME WHILE I WAS RELOADING!" Cameron threw her arcade machine gun back onto the holster in annoyance.

"GET MORE TOKENS!!" Remy shouted, trying to fight off the remaining terrorists herself.

Cameron searched her pockets, "I'm out!"

"Try my pocket!" Remy continued to fire at the screen while Cameron dipped her slender hand in the brunette's tight black jean's pocket, feeling around for tokens. The taller doctor tried not to get distracted by where Cameron's hand was, focusing on trying to shoot the 'boss' who was jumping from wall to wall.

"You're out too… looks like you're on your own… good luck." Cameron grinned and watched Remy expertly killing off the henchman.

"FUCK!" Remy's hand slipped just as the boss fired a rocket grenade at her, not allowing her character to dodge the deadly weapon in time. Remy placed her gun back into the holster and sighed.

"Well we had a good run…" Cameron chuckled making Remy smile.

"Guitar hero?" The brunette asked with a grin. Cameron nodded profusely, excitement spread across her face. The two doctors bought more tokens before going to the guitar hero arcade machine.

"Battle Mode!" Cameron said as she clicked the option.

"Seriously? You think you can thrash me?" Remy said with a challenging tone as she slipped the guitar strap over her head.

"I _know_ I can thrash you…" Cameron smirked, tapping down on the buttons in preparation.

"Ohhh alright, bring it honey…" Remy bobbed her head, pumping herself up.

"I will, sweetie…" Cameron rolled her eyes and said with confidence.

The song started. Remy had chosen Muse's Hysteria. Both girls were playing on 'Hard' mode.

Remy was first to connect the battle streak, earning her the "lefty mode weapon" which she kept in her arsenal. Cameron connected her streak as well, earning herself the "Whammy bar weapon".

Remy concentrated on her screen, glancing now and then to see if Cameron was going to have a battle streak. As soon as Remy saw the spiky little notes on Cameron's screen, she tilted her guitar upward, using her "Lefty mode" weapon.

"AHHH!!!" Cameron exclaimed as she frantically tapped her guitar, trying to adapt to the mirrored change of notes for the awful five seconds.

Remy laughed and connected her battle streak, earning herself the "spoiled note" weapon.

"I'm so gonna get you back…" Cameron muttered.

"Oh yeah? How are yo-… FUCK!" Remy screamed when Cameron titled her guitar, making Remy have to frantically tap her whammy bar so that she could resume playing.

"MUAHAHAHAa… HEY!" Cameron's evil laughter came to an abrupt stop when Remy hit her with her "spoiled note" weapon.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the blonde cursed as she tapped down on the red button as fast as she could to "repair" the note so that she could resume normal play.

Meanwhile, Remy had connected another battle streak. The brunette immediately hit Cameron with her "Expert mode" weapon.

"OH MY GOD, REMY! STOP! AHH!" Cameron screamed as she struggled to play on "expert".

Remy laughed hysterically as 'PLAYER ONE ROCKS' flashed across the screen.

Cameron sighed, "Okay fine… you rock…"

"Of course!" Remy grinned.

Cameron found Remy's grin infectious and a smile crept onto her face.

"Allison! The band room's ready for you!" A young man wearing a graphic t shirt and worn out jeans shouted from the arcade counter.

"Alright! Thanks Dave!" Cameron shouted her reply before turning to a confused Remy.

"Band room?" Remy asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… come on…" Cameron smiled and took Remy's hand in hers, pulling the taller doctor along as she walked toward a door behind the counter.

Remy widened her eyes as Cameron pulled her into the band room.

"Wow…" The brunette said as she looked around the room, stunningly filled with musical instruments all hooked up and ready to be played.

Cameron ran over to the drums and picked up a set of drumsticks. She started playing a catchy beat.

"Come on! Grab a guitar and play along!" The blonde shouted over her drumming.

Remy picked out a shiny red Gibson electric guitar and swung the strap over her head. It went well with her dark brown leather jacket and jeans.

The gorgeous doctor began strumming a song she had in mind.

"Let's turn it up!" Remy said before increasing the volume of the amplifier. Cameron began drumming harder; the two doctors head-banging as they played.

The room was filled with loud beautiful music, far from noisy. Remy grinned, suddenly feeling like a rock star.

"Rock stars don't smile!" Cameron shouted over the music.

Remy's face immediately turned straight back into the brooding, too-cool-for-school look which made the blonde laugh.

The brunette broke into a guitar solo, expertly. Cameron couldn't take her eyes off her; she was just too darn sexy playing the instrument.

Remy strummed the last note and placed the guitar back on the stand while Cameron got off the drum stool.

The blonde reached for the acoustic guitar while the brunette hopped into the seat behind the drums.

"Okay… don't laugh at my singing…" Cameron said as she walked over to the microphone propped up by a stand. Remy had already burst out laughing at the thought of Cameron singing.

"Okay I won't…" Remy's laughter subsided into a grin. She began drumming a beat while Cameron joined in with the guitar.

The blonde started singing Meiko's Under My Bed. Remy lost her beat for a split second after being surprised by Cameron's beautiful voice.

_Here I am,_

_With my heart on the floor_

_And my love out the door_

_You should be knocking…_

_And there it goes_

_I got nothing to show for_

_Except pictures I posed for_

_But I keep them in a box under my bed._

Cameron sang the chorus beautifully and passionately with her eyes closed all the while strumming the guitar easily. Now Remy was the one who could not keep her eyes off her.

Cameron finished her song and grinned at the brunette who was still in awe.

"Ever thrashed a guitar?" The blonde chuckled.

"Always wanted to…" Remy raised her hand as if she wanted to answer a question in school.

"Pick one!" Cameron pointed to the guitars neatly lined up against the wall.

"Are you serious? Are we even allowed to?" Remy's eyes widened as she asked.

"Those guitars are cheap second-hand ones which go for about $50 each. I'd say our limit is… $200?" Cameron grinned mischievously.

"Hmm… why not…" Remy muttered to herself and picked up two old un-branded guitars, passing one to Cameron.

"This is so exciting!" Cameron squeaked as she held up the guitar by the neck, "On three!"

The doctors counted down, "1, 2, 3!!!!", before smashing their guitars down on the hard carpeted floor.

"WOAH!" Cameron shouted and laughed as a piece of wood from the guitar flew off. The awful sound the guitars made as they hit the ground was deafening but all the while worth it.

Soon, their first two guitars were thrashed into big pieces of wood strewn across the band room floor. They still had two more guitars.

"I'd say we have a… guitar fight!" Remy suggested, grinning wildly.

"You're on!" Cameron widened her eyes in enthusiasm.

The two doctors were soon engaged in a lightsaber-type battle with guitars. Pieces of wood were flying around and across the room. The sound the guitars made as they hit each other were not as deafening as the laughter and screams from the two girls.

Cameron took a swing at Remy's guitar, missing it, but tripping over one of the pieces of the guitar which they had thrashed earlier. The blonde fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

Remy burst out laughing as well. She threw her guitar to a corner and went to Cameron's side.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked in between her laughter.

Cameron laughed and sighed as she lay flat on the ground. She hadn't had this much fun in a long long time. Remy cleared a spot next to the blonde and laid down beside her.

"I think this is the most fun date I've been on… in my entire life." Remy said as she laughed softly.

"Mine too." Cameron grinned.

"By the way, you never told me you could sing."

"You didn't ask." Cameron smirked.

Remy shifted her body so that she was on her side, head propped up by her elbow. Her eyes started wandering around the room. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"This room is soundproofed right?"

"I'm quite sure, I mean after all that noise we just made, Dave would have been he-"

Remy silenced Cameron with a passionate kiss. The blonde moaned and turned on her side to make it easier to kiss back. Her hand involuntarily moving up to cup the brunette's face while Remy's hand travelled down to Cameron's hips.

Cameron moved so that she was straddling the brunette's legs. Remy propped her body up at an angle with both her elbows this time, placing soft kisses on the blonde's neck and ears, making her gasp. Cameron kissed Remy one more time before reaching to pull her top off.

"I hope the door's locked." The ER head said as she threw her top to a side. Remy smiled at how incredibly sexy Cameron was in a lacy black bra. She couldn't resist flipping them over so that she was on top and in between her legs, attacking her toned midriff with kisses.

"God, Remy…" Cameron closed her eyes and gasped at the tingling sensations the kisses left on her abdomen.

The brunette trailed kisses down before reaching the blonde's jeans. She fumbled to unbutton it, pulling it off smoothly with the help of the friction from the floor. The kisses that followed on the blonde's legs and hip-bone made her squirm and moan loudly with excitement.

Remy removed the last obstacle swiftly, chuckling at the blonde's restlessness when she did not immediately attack her with her mouth.

Remy pressed her tongue into the blonde's folds, making Cameron moan even louder and cry out breathlessly. She used her tongue expertly, circling and applying pressure to all the right places.

The blonde's breathing and squirming increased by the second. Her hands were struggling to hold on to the carpeted floor and Remy's soft brown locks. The taller doctor decided to go lower, and dipped her tongue in and out of the blonde slowly, and increased in pace steadily.

"FUCK…REM… GOD…!" The blonde groaned her loudest yet. Cameron couldn't tell if the wetness was from her or the brunette's soft tongue. The blonde was getting close to going over the edge and Remy knew it.

She moved up, letting her tongue slide along and stopping at the blonde's clit where she began to suck fiercely as her tongue applied pressure. Cameron gasped loudly at the brunette's awesome technique.

"OH GOOOOD, REMY!" She moaned deafeningly and tightened her grip on the carpet and the brunette's hair, panting heavily as she came.

The blonde sighed and breathed heavily as she loosened her grips and lay flat on the floor. Remy moved back to her original spot next to the blonde, also letting her breaths return to normal.

"Wow… if I had known you… were so incredibly fucking good… I would have let you fuck me way before our first date." Cameron said as she panted softly.

Remy laughed, "Oh believe me, I would have fucked you if you'd only asked."

"GUYS! TIMES UP!" Dave shouted and banged on the door; making the both of them jump and giggle.

Remy got up first and pulled Cameron up with her. Cameron got dressed while Remy collected their bags from the corner.

The taller doctor pulled her into a kiss and broke apart before opening the door. Remy placed $200 dollars in Dave's hand and smiled.

"What's this fo…" The sight of the band room had stopped him dead.

"Sorry!" Cameron said before running away with Remy laughing hysterically.

Dave's eyes were wide and his jaws hung open; he wasn't able to register the fact that the doctors had already left.

------------------******************************----------------------

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it…**

**The romantic comedy at the beginning was made up. HAHA.**

**And I hope you guys have played guitar hero before… if you haven't, I hope I explained "battle mode" well lol!**

**The song used which Cameron sings is UNDER MY BED by Meiko**

**AWESOME song and AWESOME artist although she is relatively unknown**

**But do check her out!**

**Yeap I hope that covers everything. Take care guys! And thanks again!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed! Sorry for any errors.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed the very long boring last chapter lol.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while… but here's a short update :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed :D **

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 10**

Remy woke up the next morning in Cameron's bed. She yawned and turned to her side, surprised that the blonde wasn't there. She then heard the sound of water boiling and food sizzling coming from the kitchen. Remy wrapped herself up with the light beige blanket and walked out of the bedroom. The brunette smirked to herself at how incredibly hot Cameron looked cooking breakfast, dressed only in black lacy underwear and a white see-through shirt that was half buttoned.

The taller doctor tiptoed over and slowly wrapped one arm round Cameron's waist, hand creeping through the buttons and onto her bare stomach. The blonde wasn't startled; instead a smile had crept onto her face.

"Good morning…" Cameron said softly and chuckled as Remy used her other hand to push her long blonde tresses aside so that her lips had access to her neck.

"Mmm… morning…" Remy mumbled against her skin as Cameron bit back a moan.

The blonde doctor swiftly turned the fire off, spun round and captured the brunette's lips with her own.

"Hungry?" Cameron grinned.

"Very…" Remy smiled with her eyes full of lust before nipping the blonde's neck.

"How about nice hot breakfast first and then sex…" Cameron suggested, giggling at Remy's eagerness.

"Or hot sexy blonde first and then breakfast…" Remy said softly before pulling Cameron in by her collar into a lustful kiss, making both of them moan.

Remy's moan turned into a groan when her phone suddenly went off. Cameron went off to pour two cups of coffee as the brunette answered the call.

"Great timing, Carrie…" Remy pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Remy where are you? I've been knocking on your door for eons."

"And why one earth would you so randomly be outside my apartment knocking on my door at 8am?" Cameron chuckled, overhearing Remy.

"Because… Cuddy and… she… I almost and… I need you…" Carrie trailed off.

Remy's annoyed look disappeared as Carrie's sad tone rang through the phone. It must be something serious for Carrie to "need" her.

"Do you mind if Cameron comes?"

"Whatever, I need all the help I can get… please just come quickly…" Carrie pleaded.

"Okay we'll be right over…" Remy hung up and looked over at Cameron who was already starting to pack the food into plastic take-away containers.

"In case we get really hungry on the way…" Cameron gestured to the boxes of food and smiled at Remy understandingly.

* * *

"It's so obvious she's into you… why are you freaking out?" Remy sat backwards, legs spread, elbows resting on the back of the chair, watching her best friend pace up and down the living room. Cameron sat silently on the sofa, sipping her coffee and listening intently.

"Are you sure? I mean… she didn't kiss me, I mean I was going to kiss her but it's not like she was the one who leaned in, I had to lean in to kiss her… or almost kiss her… and then she didn't even want to share the taxi with me after the whole thing!! SHE HATES ME!"

"She doesn't hate you… she just… well… she…" Remy stammered, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"Can I say something?" Cameron piped up as she set her cup of coffee down.

"Please go ahead…" Carrie sighed and took a gulp of beer.

Cameron rubbed her hands on both thighs as she gathered her thoughts. Remy rested her head in her hands and watched her girlfriend.

"Okay… look Carrie… Cuddy likes you… she really really likes you. But… she is not going to make the first move. She isn't gonna initiate anything. You've got to be the knight in shining armour; you've got to sweep her off her feet! And I commend you for almost kissing her. It would have been great if you went all the way. But if you want Cuddy, you've got to do it yourself again, because she isn't gonna be the one who leans in the next time round."

Carrie had stopped pacing and was considering Cameron's words. Remy also remained silent, letting the advice sink in. Cameron looked at them, not really waiting for a response but not wanting them to remain silent.

"So you want me to… basically go after her?" Carrie finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, do whatever you want, just make sure you sweep her off her feet." Cameron put her fist to her palm to emphasize her point.

"Sweep her off her fucking feet, Carrie!" Remy grinned at Carrie encouragingly to pump her up.

Carrie nodded her head profusely and exclaimed to herself, "I'm gonna sweep Lisa Cuddy off her feet, God damn it!" There was an anti-climax silence. Carrie looked behind her and saw Remy and Cameron getting cosy.

"You're a great advisor…" Remy whispered and pulled the blonde into a kiss.

"Oh get a room…" Carrie groaned.

"Already did…" Remy smirked and winked at her best friend as Cameron blushed and chuckled.

"Was that what I was interrupting this morning?"

"Well… sort of… but it kinda happened… last night… when we were…" Remy trailed off, looking at her girlfriend for approval to continue.

"TELL ME!" Carrie screamed and waved in the air wildly.

"Well we were… in the band room…" Remy started, "And there weren't… any beds… only the carpeted-", Cameron finished… or almost finished.

"YOU GUYS DID IT ON THE FLOOR?" Carrie's eyes were wide open.

Remy and Cameron looked at each other and blushed.

"OH MY GOD…. HAWWWWT." Carrie exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah very hot…" Cameron said and leaned in to kiss Remy's neck.

"REMY HADLEY BABY, I've taught you SO WELL!" Carrie grinned widely at Remy who shot her a look before returning Cameron's kiss.

"Oh you two are… beyond hotness… okay I shall leave you guys to do what you… wanted to do when you were in Cam's apartment…"

Carrie got up and walked toward the door. The two lovebirds continued giggling and kissing on the sofa, ignoring her completely.

"I'm leaving guys… helloooo? Okay nvm… goodbye babes!" Carrie rolled her eyes and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I figured I should just end the story before I start my exams (they start tomorrow! AHH!) But yes this is the last chapter…I'm sad to say, but dun worry I've got new ideas for future fics! **

**I really thank you guys who have been reviewing and following the story from chapter 1… You guys are incredibly awesome :)**

**Anyway, this chapter contains a bit of secks hahaha, so yes lil sister and those who find secks offensive, I'm warning you first :D but its not that bad really… nothing explicit, but lil sis, that doesn't mean you can read it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the whole story! A review would be nice! Hehe! A BIG THANK YOU!! Sorry for any cheesiness and errors… haha.**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen, Cuddy/Carrie (Original character)**

**Title: Opportunities part 10**

As soon as Remy pulled into the hospital parking lot, Cameron shifted herself from the passenger seat, took Remy's seatbelt off and straddled her. Before the brunette could react, Cameron had cupped her face and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, sending shockwaves of arousal through both their bodies.

Remy moaned loudly into the kiss; she let one hand softly caress the blonde's thigh, and another slip under Cameron's shirt to hold her waist. Cameron shivered at her touch, and immediately deepened the kiss.

The blonde moved one hand from Remy's face to grab her brown hair, and another slowly trailed down the brunette's body, going over the curves and down to her jean's button. Remy sighed at the touch and continued kissing her girlfriend. Cameron swiftly undid the button and zip, and dipped her hand in slowly, eliciting a loud moan from Remy.

Cameron began planting wet kisses on her girlfriend's neck and pulse point. Remy tilted her head back against the headrest; gasping and moaning loudly at every grind and thrust of the blonde's body and hand.

"Fuck, Allison…" Remy managed to choke out in between her gasping and rapid breathing. She brought one hand up to grab a fistful of blonde hair as Cameron softly sucked on her neck, and another hand to hold the other headrest tightly as she felt herself climaxing.

"OH GOD!" The brunette cried out in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Cuddy had just arrived as well, along with Wilson. The colleagues were walking toward the hospital entrance when Wilson suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" Cuddy turned around and questioned, noticing that Wilson's jaw had dropped. She looked to what his eyes were fixed on and her own eyes widened as soon as she spotted the two girls in the car.

"Are they… I mean…" Cuddy choked out and cleared her throat awkwardly. She rubbed her neck, beginning to feel a little hot under the collar.

"They are," was all Wilson could say, as he brought the folder he was carrying lower to cover a certain area.

Cuddy noticed this and shot him a look.

"What? I can't help it! I'm a man!" Wilson retorted.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and pulled him into the hospital, glancing one last time at the hot scene before going to her office.

"I saw that…" Wilson grinned.

"Shut up." Cuddy said before closing the door behind her. She sank into her seat and scolded herself when her mind started wandering to the image of Carrie doing her in the car like Cameron was doing Remy.

Back at the car, Cameron gently kissed Remy after the both of them had calmed down.

"Is there time for a shower before work…?" Remy asked and chuckled into another kiss.

"If we do it together…" Cameron said, making the both of them grin widely.

* * *

Remy and Cameron stumbled out of the hospital doctor's lounge toilet, giggling and sharing kisses. The didn't care about the number of people staring at both of them. They had silently agreed to the "coming out", it also meant that both of them were so in love with each other that they didn't care what people would think.

Cuddy cleared her throat loudly, making Remy and Cameron stop their laughter. They couldn't hide their smiles, however.

"Can I… see you both in my office now please…" Cuddy said and turned to lead them to her office.

Remy and Cameron looked at each other and smirked before following their boss.

They entered the office and stood in front of Cuddy's desk.

"So the both of you… are…" Cuddy said slowly, "together…"

Cameron nodded and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yes… we are…" Remy said and held the blonde's hand.

"Well, umm… congratulations… but uhh… I have… just one… tiny request…" Cuddy stammered, not sure how to say what she was gonna say. Remy and Cameron both raised their eyebrows.

"Uhhh… maybe you should refrain from making love in the parking lot and keep the bedroom stuff in… well, inside the bedroom… "

The two girls turned red immediately. Remy burst out laughing while Cameron hid her face with her hands. The blonde playfully smacked her girlfriend on the arm, surprised at how she could find the situation funny.

Cuddy chuckled at the obvious cuteness between the two, "Okay back to work girls…" She said in a half-jokingly way as the two doctors scurried out.

* * *

It was later in the day when Carrie arrived at the hospital.

"Hi, I was wondering where I could find Dr. Cuddy…" The lawyer asked the receptionist.

"She's in her office, do you want me to arrange an appointment, miss?"

"No it's okay… Thanks." Carrie started toward the office.

"Umm, miss! I can't let you in without an appointment!" The receptionist called out to deaf ears. "Miss!" She got off her seat and rushed after Carrie who had just entered the office.

Cuddy was sitting at the front of her desk, going over some documents. Her head snapped up at the sudden intrusion of her office and her breath caught in her throat at who it was.

"Miss! Dr. Cuddy I'm sorry, she just…"

Cuddy held up a hand to stop the receptionist, "It's ok, Christine…" The receptionist nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Carrie stood quietly, looking around the office and then at Cuddy.

"Hey…" The red-head smiled shyly.

"Hi… Carrie…" Cuddy said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she said the lawyer's name. The doctor put the documents down and took her glasses off, "What can I… do for you…" She asked nervously, looking down at her own hands.

"I… well…" Carrie chuckled nervously, "guess what… I have no idea what I'm doing here…" She started pacing around the office, one hand in her pocket, and another running through her red hair. Cuddy watched her with the corner of her eyes.

"I guess it… has something to do with you… being so incredibly…" Carrie's eyes connected with Cuddy's, "beautiful."

Cuddy's eyes widened, she blushed and focused her gaze back on her hands.

"…and smart… and… great… and… God, Lisa, you just don't know how perfect you are." Carrie continued, she shook her head and sighed as she ended her sentence.

Cuddy looked up at Carrie when she felt her eyes on her. Their eyes connected as their gazes burned each others. They stared at each other for a moment, and before either of them knew it, they had closed the big gap that was between them and were kissing passionately in the middle of the office.

Cuddy's arms were wrapped around the red-head's neck, while Carrie's were holding the doctor's waist tightly. Carrie slowly pushed the both of them to Cuddy's desk. Carrie carried Lisa onto the desk, pushing the stuff off as she herself, climbed onto it and on top of Cuddy, not breaking the kissing.

Carrie slid her hand under Cuddy's skirt, and slowly tugged the thin piece of material down and off her legs completely. Her hand crept back up Lisa's legs slowly, making the doctor moan loudly as her fingers reached its destination and pressed against her.

Cuddy's desk shook violently as Carrie fucked her; it shook even more violently as she came. Fortunately the sound of their rough and hot love-making didn't make it to anyone outside the office.

* * *

The next morning…

"You don't have to do this you know…" Cuddy said, smiling as she walked to the entrance of the hospital.

"I want to."

Carrie leaned in and kissed her softly, "Have fun at work…" she whispered.

Cuddy smiled and kissed her one more time, "You too…"

"Aww you guys are too adorable!" Remy teased and laughed as she walked pass with Cameron.

"Shut up…" Carrie chuckled and placed another kiss on Cuddy's lips.

"Oh and Lisa… maybe you… refrain from having sex in the office and keep the bedroom stuff inside the bedroom…" Cameron said before she and Remy burst out laughing as they entered the hospital.

Cuddy playfully smacked her girlfriend with pretend annoyance.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" Carrie said as she laughed.

"Oh we heard you guys going at it… it was soooo hot." Remy said and winked before continuing her laughter with Cameron.

"Yeah you were so hot…" Carrie leaned in for yet another kiss with Cuddy.

"I'll see you tonight…" Cuddy said as they broke apart.

Carrie smiled and waved goodbye. She turned to leave when Cuddy disappeared into the hospital.

"Life is good." The red-head grinned to herself before leaving for work.

**THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
